


Necessary Contact

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Hugs, Love that that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Everyone needs a hug now and then.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Necessary Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/gifts).



> Look Ma, I finished a request!

Rex reaches out as Anakin storms in. He knows too well the tightly-wound muscles and stormy expression; he gets that way sometimes, after too many missions and too little sleep, when the weight of the war is heavy on them all. 

"Sir." 

Anakin turns, Rex's hand firm on his shoulder, and then he's wrapped in the captain's arms. It's awkward and unfamiliar for both of them - Rex has half a second to think that he's made a mistake - but then Anakin slumps into his arms, his head resting on Rex's shoulder. "Thanks, Rex." He doesn't let go yet, and Rex can feel the faint tremors in his tensed muscles. 

"You can stay with me tonight," he says, and feels more than hears the question in Anakin's thoughts. "You've been alone too long. It's not healthy." He knew the differences between standard humans and the changes the Kaminoans had made to create bonds between clones, but even a Jedi needed contact every once in a while. The officers all talked about it when they met up, how much better their generals and commanders did when they got regular affection. 

Anakin shakes with a laugh that sounds closer to shattered transparisteel than Rex would like. "Are you sure?"

"Are you gonna sleep at all if I say no?"

That gets another laugh, but some of the tension has gone out of him. "Thanks, Rex."

He hums. "Anytime, General."


End file.
